vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Narancia Ghirga
Narancia Ghirga= |-|Aerosmith= Summary Narancia Ghirga is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. After a submissive childhood, he finds himself as a member of the gang Passione and the sub-gang of Bruno Bucciarati at age fifteen. He is involved in a week-long mission to protect the daughter of the Boss of Passione. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-B with Aerosmith Name: Narancia Ghirga Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Sometimes goes into Berserk Rages when he is angered, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Aerosmith has Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Invisibility (Stands can only be seen by other Stands and Stand Users), Flight, can deploy bullets and bombs, can detect Carbon Dioxide levels with a radar, and it can create wide volley attacks with its bullets Attack Potency: Street level '''(Was creating dents in a car at a decreased size). '''Wall level with Aerosmith (Harmed Formaggio even when reduced in size. Its bomb blown up part of a car) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Summoned his Stand before getting hit by Little Feet). Subsonic with Supersonic+ attack speed via Aerosmith (It should at least be similar to other jets like it) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Athletic Human with Aerosmith (Lifted Squalo in the air) Striking Strength: Street Class. Wall Class with Aerosmith (Cut Clash with its propeller) Durability: Wall level (Endured attacks from Clash). Wall level with Aerosmith Stamina: Peak Human, if not above. Is able to keep fighting even when severely injured. Range: Tens of meters with Aerosmith Standard Equipment: A switchblade knife, Aerosmith Intelligence: Average, but while he is academically inept, Narancia still a good strategist, as shown during his fight against Formaggio Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Aerosmith is reflected back onto Narancia. Aerosmith's radar can only detect levels of Carbon Dioxide, not specific objects Narafugo.gif|Narancia and Fugo teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Naramista.gif|Narancia and Mista teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aerosmith:' Aerosmith is a small Stand with the build of a blue model fighter plane. It attacks with bullets fired from guns within the plane and occasionally a missile dropped from the center. Despite its size, the damage of these projectiles is far greater than their real life counter parts. The propeller itself can be used like a blade to slice enemies as a last result. **'Carbon Dioxide Detection:' Aerosmith has a radar that Narancia can view at any time. It detects all forms of carbon dioxide in his radius, varied by size level and activity level. The sensitivity of the amount of carbon dioxide that Narancia wants to detect can also be adjusted. Narancia views the carbon dioxide in a floating radar through his right eye Gallery Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Knife Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners